Another Landon & Jamie Story
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: Ah another JL love story.... I love them. Read what happens to the young couple (Starts at the wedding)
1. The Wedding

A/N Yes, another continued AWTR product from me LOL. BTW Jam is pronounced like James with out the s. eh. Lets continue. And also if I don't get enough support for this story I might discontinue (That's a threat LOL)  
  
"I do," whispered Jamie, tears in her eyes. 'Today is such a happy day, I found out I'm cancer free, and I'm marrying the love of my life,' she thought as she kissed Landon for the first married time. Landon leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too," she said lovingly as they went to walk down the aisle while the people threw rice. They continued down the aisle and into a waiting limo to take them to the place where the reception was going to be held.  
She thought for a second about the church. It had been smothered, just SMOTHERED in white roses, just as she had wanted. The air smelled strongly of them, and little did she know that right now Landon's mother and father were in their house (which they also do not know about) putting the flowers in each room.  
Jamie scooped up her dress with one hand and the other hand taking Landon's, she entered the brightly lit limo. "More white roses!" she exclaimed as Landon ducked his head and entered the limo. Landon smiled. "Yah, more white roses for a lovely lady."  
"Don't be corny Carter," she laughed, playfully punching him in the arm.  
"So, that's the way you want to be. Fine, then-," and he started to tickle her. That was the bad thing about her. She was ticklish everywhere.  
"Lah –Lah- LANDON! St-stop noooowww!" she squealed, trying to pry his moving fingers from her stomach. "You know how ti – ti – ticklish I am!" He laughed as he released her. "Fine," he replied, "But only because we're newlywed's," he joked.  
"Oh, we're here!" said Jamie excitedly, trying to open the door. "What's wrong with this st-," she was interrupted by the click of the lock as Landon unlocked. "Don't say anything. Don't EVEN say anything," she warned, getting out of the limo.  
"I wasn't going to say a thing," he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "I am not that way."  
"You're nothing but that way!" laughed Jamie. She tugged on his arm. "Come on, everyone's going in." Landon wrapped an arm around her waist, and they entered. "HELLOOOOO MR. AND MRS CARTER!" screamed the DJ as they entered. There was an aisle among the people, and the young in love couple walked through it with grace. Before the first dance, there was time to chit chat as others walked in. Jamie floated over to Cynthia Carter.  
"Hi Mrs. Carter," she said in her calm voice.  
"Hi Jamie. It was such a beautiful wedding, don't you think?" Cynthia gazed at the beautiful veil of lace attached to Jamie's hair, it flowed down her back as though made of silk.  
"Yes, it was more then I could have ever dreamed," she replied, a dreamy look in her eyes, thinking fondly back on the actions earlier in the day. She would always remember the look in his eyes, the way he smiled cautiously, and how she smiled back at him reassuringly. His eyes searched her face for any sign of discomfort, worry, or anger, but found none. She was brought back to attention by the DJ.  
"MRS. CARRRRRTERRRRRR! I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS YOUR FIRST DANCE!" the voice blared over the intercoms.  
Jamie blushed slightly, rushing through the crowd toward Landon. "Sorry!" she cried out, to no one in particular. Landon just smiled, taking her hand, the other resting on his shoulder, his free hand around her petite waist. They young couple started to dance, or better put TRIED to dance. Landon still hadn't become much better in the dance department.  
"Sorry," said Landon for the 10th time. "Shh. It's okay. I knew what I was getting myself into," laughed Jamie, watching his feet for any more stomping attacks.  
Soon, to soon, the dance was over and she and Landon went over to visit her father. He hadn't been too happy about her getting married, he had wanted her to be his little girl forever, Jamie supposed. "Hi daddy," she said, coming up behind him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Jamie," he replied, giving the couple a quick glance before returning to his conversation with Ms. Jefferson, a neighbor of his. The door slammed and Jamie spun to see who had come in tardy.  
In came Ms. Carter, followed by her ex Mr. Carter, came rushing in. "Sorry we were late you two," she said hurriedly, rushing toward them. 'Now what are they up to?' asked Landon's mind suspiciously. Jamie grabbed her second cup of punch.  
"Oh, it's okay," said Jamie sweetly, taking a sip. 'How can she be that sweet, that pure, that innocent?' asked Landon, 'Hmm, I think I'll take that innocence away tonight,' he dirtily thought. "So, why were you late?" she asked.  
"Um, we – uh I got lost and just ran into Worth," Cynthia said uneasily. 'I don't think they believe the lie. They can't know about the house yet!' she worried, so to try to break the suspicion she suggested they cut the cake.  
"Okay," responded Jamie, taking Landon's hand lightly and leading him toward the front table, almost falling over. Landon caught her and  
"After this, I want that garter off," said Landon sneakily. Jamie hit his shoulder playfully, "You sneak!" Landon looked at her like she was absurd. "Why madam, why would you think like that?" he smirked. Jamie took a drink of her punch. "This is really good!" Landon took it from her and took a sip. He gasped and brought it to his eyes, looking into the cup. "Who put liquor in this?" he called out. Nobody admitted to it, and Landon just shrugged. "Drink up people!" he called out. A few people laughed, then seeing nobody else join in stopped abruptly.  
Landon cut the cake, not trusting Jamie with the knife. She had never had beer, or wine, or anything liquor wise. She was probably only a bit on the tipsy side, but no chances. "No more punch, okay Jam?"  
"Mmmm," she said, leaning against his shoulder. "Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye," Jamie and Landon said to the last person, his mother. "Good night. Try to get a little sleep," winked Cynthia.  
"Mom!" Landon called out.  
"Oh don't act like you weren't," she waved her hand to the two of them, "Going to." She laughed at him thinking of her so naive. "Oh and one more thing," she said while throwing keys at the two of them. Jamie caught them.  
"What are these too?"  
"There to your new house. Address is on the paper. Bye." She left without saying another word.  
Jamie jumped. "OUR OWN HOUSE!"  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be R rated LMAO...... that is I get enough reviews =) 


	2. The Honeymoon, Part I

A/N: WOOOHOOO!!! UNGROUNDED! Sorry for such a confusing first chapter, how the mom was there but she wasn't supposed to be there.... Okay never mind I'm just getting myself more confused. Anyway, in the last chapter I didn't mean for him to sound like a perv, so don't make him sound that way. BTW I said it was going to be rated "R" but I lied. I tried to write a sex scene but it just wasn't working.  
  
Landon would have held Jamie's hand, if weren't for the four suitcases in his hands. "Why do we need all of this – this – stuff?" he asked, shifting his weight from his left to his right foot while she checked them in. She looked up from the paper she had just signed. "Because we're staying up here for two and a half weeks, and I didn't want to do laundry. Put two and two together," she laughed. Landon smiled and followed her to the door marked "Room 135 – Honeymoon Sweet." She slid the cheap plastic card and sighed as she entered the room.  
It was a beautiful room, filled with flowers and rose petals scattered everywhere: on the floor, the bed, the chairs, the desk, the counters in the bathroom, a large cup sitting by the bath for it.  
"It's beautiful," sighed Jamie, placing her nose into the nearest bouquet. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered into her ear, his arms wrapped around her waist. He released her, scooting the flower petals off of the couch cushion and sat. "What do you want to do? We could swim, play mini golf, go sight seeing, go in the hot tub, stay here and rent a movie. Whatever you," he mad sure to stretch out the 'you', "want to do."  
"The movie sounds fine," said Jamie, "I'm kind of tired." Landon understood, she was still healing, still growing strong. He grabbed the remote, flipping through the paperviews. "We have 'Harry Potter,' 'Selena,' 'Gremlins,' 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' 'A Walk To Remember,' or 'Signs.' Which one?"  
"What is Signs? I've never even heard of it."  
"Isn't about aliens that live in the corn. Wait is that Children of the Corn? I have no clue baby."  
"How about 'Pirates of the Caribbean?' You're interested in pirates and I'm interested in Johnny Depp!" Jamie squealed. Landon put a scowl on his face. "Why didn't you marry him and be Mrs. Depp instead?"  
"To old," she laughed.  
"Oh so you're out for the younger guy? Well I'm older than you!"  
"By fourteen days!" Jamie sat on his lap, stroking his hair.  
"Days, weeks, years. I'm still older."  
"Whatever. You always have to be right anyway. No use trying to get you to see my point of view, Mr. Stubborn."  
"It's because I'm always right. You know that! You -," he was interrupted by a kiss from Jamie. She started unbuttoning Landon's shirt, but he softly stopped her. "Are you sure?" he asked nervously.  
Jamie could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I'm sure. Don't be nervous." She took off her shirt revealing her bra, and Landon felt as though he were doing something wrong. He didn't know why – they were married. "You know, Landon, we don't have too."  
"What gave you that idea?" he asked, pushing his thoughts away. She shrugged, and started kissing him again.  
Landon slowly put his lips to her lips, then her cheek, her neck, and her collarbone.  
And that is where we'll leave the two lovers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm the luckiest," he thought, propping his head up by his arm, elbow digging into the bed, watching Jamie sleep. The sheet was wrapped around her unclothed self, and Landon swore he could see the halo for a second.  
A soft moan came from Jamie as she heard him get out of bed, grabbing the menu. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to wake. "Good morning."  
"Good morning," he said, bending down to give her a kiss. He suddenly jumped on the bed, causing her to fly up for a second while wailing her arms.  
"What was that for?"  
"To wake you up so we can order breakfast. I'm starved."  
"Your also impatient," she laughed.  
"With your goods," he said, pointing to himself, "You also get the bad." Jamie laughed and settled back into bed.  
  
A/N This is Part 1 of The Honeymoon. 


	3. The Honeymoon, Part II

A/N The person who said a sex scene she be rated R, there WAS no sex scene in the last chapter! LOL.  
  
The Honeymoon, Part 2  
  
"Do you know what Landon?" she asked, combing her straight brown hair into her usual fashion of a ponytail. She quickly twirled her hand with the rubber band until it was secure.  
"What?"  
"I have never been swimming." Landon burst out laughing then stopped quickly. She had never been swimming, living by the ocean all her life? It seemed absurd, but he knew it was true.  
"Well, this is a good place to learn. Wouldn't want to learn in the ocean, when your drowning in the tide. Do you have a bathing suit?" Jamie shook her head, and Landon really didn't have any idea what was in the suitcases now. "Guess we'll go shopping."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie had really, and when Landon said really he was making it sound less than it was, REALLY reluctant to buy a bikini. It was too revealing she said, even though she admitted she liked the looks of it now that she had gotten tan from working in her father's garden in a shorts and a tank top that apparently absorbed the sun. Her stomach was as tan as her arms and face, and she looked incredible in the red with two then white stripes down-the-side bikini she had picked up.  
She slipped into it, and looked up for approval. "You look great babe. I only wish I could say the same for myself." Jamie laughed, lifting his shirt for examination. "Brown."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon led the way to the outside pool, towel in hand, and Jamie had hers wrapped around her protectively, glancing side to side as if someone way out here would notice her as that girl in church who always dressed in coveralls or "that sweater."  
"Leave your towel here," he said, pointing toward the cheap plastic lawn chairs the hotel had scattered around the outside of the pool. Jamie did, slowly, and in Landon's eyes it looked as if she was unwrapping herself, the new her or something. He grabbed her hand gently, leading her down the stair into the cold water of the pool.  
"I feel like I'm in a huge bath," she said quietly so none of the others around could here her. Landon just laughed; it's pleasantness making the older one's turn around and smile, remembering their youthful days. Soon they were chatting amongst themselves, reliving the past.  
"Okay, first you have to learn how to float," started Landon, making himself into the customary X shape. "See?"  
Jamie tried to do it, but sank right away. "How?"  
"Try again, this time I'll help you." His hands supported her back and then he softly took them from underneath her, and she was floating.  
"This is great!" she exclaimed, looking up into the clouds, still floating. A butterfly went past, a great orange one, and she felt like one. Like it floated on air, she floated on water.  
"Now for the actual swimming. Cup your hands like a spoon, and rotate like this while kicking your feet." Landon demonstrated, and she tried to follow his lead and half swam, half flopped around. Soon she was swimming like a pro.  
"I'm doing it!" she said, beaming like a child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon threw that last of the suitcases in the back of the SUV and slammed the trunk down. They were going home, and now this was when real life started. It all starts after the honeymoon.  
  
A/N: Please review. Thanks! 


	4. Breakfast

AN: Jam is pronounced like James without the "s."  
  
"Landddooonnnn!" boomed Jamie's voice from downstairs. They had just moved into this new house, probably to big from them. Landon had asked what she had planned to do with the rooms, and she said to fill them with kids. But he had a sad feeling that the lukemia wasn't going to get better, and that she might not be able to have kids even if she did get better. When Landon suggusted that might happen, she simply said they would adopt then.  
"Yes?"  
"Breakfast's ready. And hurry up! Church starts in an hour!" No matter how much he might have changed, he was still his hyper-anxious self and didn't look to forward to sitting still for two and a half hours. But he did it for Jamie, just as he had done it for his mother.  
"Coming!" Landon swung out of bed, his feet hitting the sturdy hardwood floors with a soft pat. He dragged himself out of bed and lazily threw on some jeans and a shirt, thrusting the brush through his hair carelessly. He went downstairs and blinked rapidly as he walked through the brightly lit kitchen, on a count of all of the windows.  
"Good morning," Jamie said, giving him a kiss, laying a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs in front of him. "Don't expect /this/ every morning. Well, you can always count on a bowl of cereal." They laughed and Jamie reached for the newspaper. She started skimming the pages, and when she apparently did not find what she was looking for flipped the page quickly over.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"The new releases on books."  
"Section D, page 7." Jamie flipped over to the page and gave him a thanking smile. He knew where everything was in the newspaper. Whenever his father had come to his mother's and his's house, it was the only thing he could do in the morning to avoid talking to him. "So what are you looking for particularly?"  
"Nicholas Sparks was supposed to come out with a book soon, and I couldn't remember if it was today." Her eyes went from side to side, reading the article. "Ah, here it is! The new Nicholas Sparks book, 'A Bend In The Road.' Would you mind if I stopped quickly into the bookstore?"  
"Not at all. In fact I should get a book also."  
"You should get 'The Notebook.' I think it's your style." "The Notebook" was again another story written by the great Nicholas Sparks. Jamie practically lived on the books. Landon shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast as Jamie kept talking. "You know, we should see a movie."  
Landon swallowed. "I thought you didn't like going to the theaters."  
"But there's this movie, called the Passion Of The Christ, well I really don't know what it's about, but all I know is it's about God. Enough to get me wanting to see it."  
"Believe me, Jam. Not your type of movie at all. I saw the prieviews, and it's supposed to be really graphic."  
"Oh. Well, hurry up. I'm used to piggy Landon not picky Landon. We're going to be late if you keep this up." She already had her purse in hand, grabbing the keys out of the little jar they kept on the kitchen counter.  
  
AN: I have never read any of Nicholas Spark's books except for AWTR (of course LOL) so I would not know if anything whatsoever about them, which means I do not know if Landon's personality would really like "The Notebook" because I have no idea what it's about. =) Please R & R. 


End file.
